cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle for Stanley
| commander2 = Robert Meade | strength1 = Unknown; ~500-5,000? | strength2 = 890 soldiers 4,000 (includes Kyalutian deserters) | strength3 = | casualties1 = 32 soldiers killed 201 soldiers injured 91 civilians killed 1,294 civilians injured | casualties2 = 2 soldiers killed 56 soldiers injured 921 POWS killed 302 POWS injured | casualties3 = | notes = }} The Battle for Stanley was the first major battle over an organized state during the War on Anarchy, a campaign part of the much larger conflict known as World War IV. The battle occurred on the evening of November 9, 2011 at Stanley, Kyalu and marked the end of the Kyalutian government. Background On November 9, 2011, President Theresa Vales II declared war on the anarchic communities found throughout the former United States region claiming that they had hostilely disrupted JBRican border activities. She also alleged several countries including Kyalu as a supporters of the anarchists. Kyalu, which had begun an isolationist-pacifist policy that summer, were not openly aware of the attacks and dramatically reduced their standing army from 2 million to 20,000. On the day of the declaration, soldiers and aircraft were quickly dispatched to Kyalu. The JBRican forces was able to quickly infiltrate the Kyalutian border and severely damaged major cities. In one of the JBRican aerial waves, several explosives including set a large fire at the capital of Kyalu, Stanley. This fire quickly overwhelmed the Stanley Fire Department and caused civilians to panic. Meanwhile, the JBRican invaders destroyed power lines, infrastructure, and forms of transportation. After much of Kyalu became occupied, the main priority of the combined JBRican forces at Kyalu was to take hold of Stanley. Chronology Meade's troops General Robert Meade was a JBRican general that was in charge of the 12th Division of the Expeditionary Force. The force was split during the invasion of Kyalu when Meade ordered the majority of his troops to secure the city of . He traveled to but received word that the original reinforcements were at Portland with his split group. The next closest reinforcements were about 80 miles from his area. Meade was expecting to receive more troops on his way to Stanley but due to miscommunication, his reinforcements traveled out of reach from Meade. Fearing that the Kyalutian government would quickly retaliate as well as hearing of Stanley's fires, Meade decided to march his troops to Stanley without reinforcing. During his march, his troops encountered civilians and deserting soldiers fleeing from Stanley. They were quickly imprisoned and forced to fight with Meade. Many of the prisoners were promised that they would not face in exchange for their services. Beginning of the battle When Meade's troops arrived at the outskirts of Stanley, the city was already weakened by the raging fires and civilians were rioting. His troops began opening fire on dangerous civilians and searched for the Kyalutian government officials. With the fire becoming a persistent threat, Meade's prisoners were ordered to retrieve water from the nearby Stanley Lake and put out the fires. The Stanley Fire Department were quickly put under Meade's control and JBRican firefighting aircraft quickly came to suppress fire from the more higher buildings. Seeing the firefighting efforts and the overall situation of Kyalu's position, most civilians submitted to Meade's command. There were little resistance with the exceptions of several encounters with Kyalutian Armed Forces at Fort Stanley. Government flees While Meade's troops attempted to gain civilian support, President Derek Woo and his immediate staff were advised by the Congress to evacuate from the city. Due to the fire, flying was dangerous and driving would require dodging various hazards. In the end, it was decided that Woo and his staff would depart from Stanley to a secret military airport by car. Using a Prussaro, Woo's party successfully escaped Stanley. Members of the Congress and Supreme Court were also planning to leave but the majority of them were captured by Meade's troops. Fall of Stanley With the capture of the Kyalutian Congress and Supreme Court, their buildings were looted and quickly switched to become buildings of JBRican administrative purposes. The President's residence was planned to become the future home of the Territorial Governor of Kyalu (since the JBRicans intended on claiming Kyalu as a territory). A small group of 15 Kyalutian soldiers attempted to rescue the captured government officials at the K3 but were quickly killed. The Mayor of Kyalu officially surrendered and the battle ended. Aftermath President Woo captured After the battle ended, Meade's troops collaborated with the Stanley Fire Department to extinguish the city's fires. Reports of Woo and his staff fleeing quickly circulated and Meade ordered the search for Woo. Many congressional leaders were interrogated, imprisoned, or even executed during the search in demands for Woo's location. Around 11:20 PM, a separate force planning to reinforce the troops at Stanley stopped a speeding vehicle heading towards the beach. Woo and his staff were in them and were imprisoned in a nearby facility set up by the JBRican government. After Woo's capture was sent to Meade, he declared himself Territorial Governor of Kyalu. President Vales approved of this and sent in 5,000 additional soldiers to provide support to the new territorial government. Post-capture After the territorial government was fully set up on November 10, many of the JBRican mainland policies were implanted and thousands of civilians were quickly drafted in the JBRican Armed Forces. Minor protests occurred but these were suppressed and many Kyalutians north of Stanley managed to flee to the Republic of Canada, a neutral country. The Canadian government (with the backing from the Prussian government) increased its warning system and border patrolling in response to the new territory. Category:Battles of World War IV